Not About Angels
by K-Wolfy
Summary: It would have been a normal day for Amy Rose if she didn't run into an alleged murderer dead set on destroying G.U.N, and her relationship with Sonic is not so steady on the rails. Would her willing and helpful nature make or break her for days to come? 'Cause what about, what about angels?
1. Chapter 1

Not About Angels

One-shot?

It could have been fantastic and normal day for Amy Rose as she was walking home from a date with Sonic. She had decided to take the more scenic and picturesque route to her house. This route happened to go through a forest connected to the park she was walking through. That one decision would change her life and flip her world upside down.

Amy glanced behind her for a moment as she had a feeling that someone was following her. By being captured by Eggman on numerous occasions, being cautious of her surroundings or having the paranoid thought is understandable. She shook off that feeling and thought, and proceeded to walk home alone at a faster pace. Amy's footing froze as in her spot as her ears caught the sound of the nearby bushes and foliage rustling. Her heart beat quickened as her fear up the ante. Please, don't be Eggman. Amy pleaded and thought to herself. Amy did not wanted to get captured or even see Eggman again anytime soon, or ever, for that matter.

The rustling became much more frequent and much louder than before. It was getting closer. This frightened Amy to her core, and she began to pick up her pace from a steady walk into a frantic run. Amy very nearly let out a scream to alert anyone and everyone but a hand clamped around and over her mouth. The hand muffled her scream effectively.

"Do not scream, I beg of you." Amy's eyes widened at the shaken and firm voice of the female that was holding her, and clamping her mouth shut. Amy nodded, frightened as she thought this woman to be working with Eggman and she feared the fact that she will be most likely taken and captured by Eggman. Once again. Amy did as the female holding her instructed. She did not scream. She followed her orders as she did not wanted to get harmed – or worse – get killed by this woman. The woman holding Amy released their hand from her mouth. "I am…not going to hurt you."

Amy turned slowly to face the woman, she was afraid to see her but she had to. Amy gasped in horror as she saw the woman. The woman was covered in blood, mainly her torso, and her stomach looked the worst, it was in ribbons. "Oh. My. God." Amy breathed out. "What happened to you?!" Amy exclaimed, her fear of this woman now turning to alerted worry and concern. Amy forgot all about how this woman was supposedly going to harm her, and now is focused on the helping this injured and hurt woman. "What do you need me to do?!" Amy asked, panicking.

"I need you…to." The woman blinked a couple of times and began to sway and stumble forward slightly on her feet. Amy grabbed the woman's forearms to attempt to steady her. "You need me to do what? To do what?" Amy questioned her quickly and frantically. "Help me." The woman spoke one last time before she slipped and lost consciousness, and collapsed into Amy's arms. Amy did the thing only she could think of and do at that very moment: take this injured woman back to her home.

 ** _Later…_**

Amy clutched the silver metallic tray that held hot food and cold water. A dark green first aid kit hung around her shoulder. The first aid kit bounced as each step she took and travelled down the rotted and moulded, makeshift stairway into the basement of her house. Amy set the tray down on an old box of Christmas ornaments. Amy took off the first aid kit from around her shoulder and placed it down onto the concrete ground of the basement. The first aid kit was sat in front of a stainless steel bed frame.

Amy stared sympathetically at the unconscious and beaten female body that lay on the old and unused bed. The woman's body had holes in her abdomen. Three separate holes. Three separate bullet holes. To Amy, the injury looked incredibly painful, so aiding this woman was the best thing she could do at the moment. Amy had the need to help this woman as it was in her kind and sweet nature. She couldn't help herself. It was her Achilles heel. Amy always wanted to help, and not being the one that needed help. This woman came to her – well, found and ran into her – broken and in desperate need of help and aid.

Amy lifted the woman's tattered and bloodied shirt. She pushed it slowly and gently upwards. It was an attempt to easily get to the painful lacerations that were slashed onto this woman's stomach. Amy turned and unzipped the first aid kit, and took out the large tweezers. She needed to get the bullets out of her abdomen. There were no exit wounds on this woman's back, so Amy only assumed that they were still embedded in her stomach.

Amy sucked in and held her breath as she attempted to remove one of the three bullets nested in this woman's abdomen. She cringed as she pushed the tweezers into one of the bullet's entrance wounds. Amy's features scrounged up in distaste and disgust as the tweezers clamped down on the copper bullet. Amy groaned and whined in displeasure as she pulled the bullet out of the woman's stomach.

Amy still did not know this woman's name but she did know that she had to help this woman – she had to do something. Amy couldn't just leave her, bleeding out and for death to await her.

Amy tried not to rush herself through taking out the last two remaining bullets lodged in the woman's abdomen. _Oh god, this is disgusting. She was shot, by who?_ Amy thought to herself as she examined one of the blood covered bullets. She placed all the bullets she took out of her stomach down on a nearby cardboard box. Amy reached for a needle and thread found in the first aid kit beside her. She needed to stitch her up so she could heal much more easily. Amy held her breath, once again, and began to steadily stitch up all three bullet wounds.

Amy let out a breath as soon as she finished up stitching together this woman's soft tissues and close up her wounds. Amy looked sadly at the state of this woman. _She didn't deserve this to happen to her, no one does_. Amy thought as she sighed to herself. She knew she couldn't really judge this woman. Amy knew nothing of her or about her, and especially how she got like this. Amy softly and securely wrapped a cream bandage tape around this woman's stomach. Hopefully, this will keep everything in place and help her heal quicker, Amy thought.

Amy was entirely confused. She has no idea of the identity of the woman that lay on a bed in her basement nor did she know of how this woman got in the condition is in how. Question after question racked Amy's brain. Amy then decided to leave this woman to rest and slowly heal her wounds. As she exited her basement, she entered her living room. Amy switched on her television by remote control. She wanted to listen to the news for a minute or two. Amy stood behind her sofa as she watched and listened intently to the current news story.

"In other news, G.U.N (Guardian Units of Nations) agents are continuing their man hunt and search for an escaped convicted murderer, Kiera the Lone Wolf." Amy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in fear at the image that was shown on the screen. It was the woman that she found – well, found her. I have a murderer hiding in my basement, I have been aiding and abetting a fugitive. A murdering fugitive. Amy thought in horror as she twisted her body to face the basement door. Amy jumped in fright as Kiera stood a mere metre away from her.

"So, you know?" Kiera questioned. Amy nodded quickly and hastily. It was an attempt not to anger the convicted killer.

"Yes." Amy said, trying to mask her fear of Kiera. It didn't work. Kiera could practically taste and smell her fear radiating off of her.

"You know, and yet, you are not running, yelling and screaming for help. Why?" Kiera questioned her calmly, taking a slow and steady step toward her.

Amy stayed right where she was. "I learnt a long time ago not to run from someone that's going to hurt you, it doesn't work. They will hurt you in the end." Amy whispered but Kiera heard it as clear as day.

"You believe that I am going to hurt you?" Amy nodded.

"I am not going to hurt you, Amy." Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not? Also, how do you know my name?" Amy asked Kiera quizzically.

"You have your name printed on the strap of the first aid kit I found on the basement floor." Amy flushed and blushes furiously at what she said.

She didn't know that it would be that easy to deduce who she was. "Oh…um, right." Amy muttered. She shuffled her feet, she was incredibly embarrassed at the fact.

"'I am not going to hurt you', what did you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"What do you think it means? I am not going to hurt you." Kiera stated.

"Why? You murdered people!" Amy exclaimed, frightened that she was having a conversation with a murderer.

"Actually, I didn't murder anyone. I'm innocent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Two**

Amy stared wide-eyed at Kiera. She was certainly not expecting that to come out of her mouth. She was assuming she would say something on the lines of 'I've changed.' But not this. "What?" She asked shocked. Her features twisting in confusion. Kiera stared blankly back at Amy. "I am innocent. I did not kill anybody." Kiera said clearly. Amy took a step back. "But, the new-" Kiera rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you always believe what the news gives you?" Amy stayed and remained silent. She recalled the memory of G.U.N covering up one of many Eggman's messes of destruction with an 'earthquake'. It was true what Kiera was saying, she really shouldn't trust whatever is given on the news.

Kiera took a step forward towards Amy. "You know G.U.N lies to all of Mobius day in and day out, and what makes you think they didn't lie about me?" Kiera questioned her. To Amy, every statement Kiera made pushed her towards thinking over everything she has heard from the news. She began to second guess every decision she has made with G.U.N. Kiera made her see things and second guess things she would never cast a glance at. Amy knew all too well that what Kiera was saying was the truth. G.U.N does lie, and lying seemed to be a second nature to that agency. Amy had and began to seriously doubt everything that G.U.N has done and told her.

"I didn't know-" Amy began. Kiera scowled. "Didn't know that G.U.N has been feeding you lies on top of lies? It is in their nature! It is what they do." Amy's eyes widened as she processed everything that Kiera has told her. "You say you didn't kill anyone, why would they lie about this? Why did they set you up and throw you in prison?" Kiera kept her unemotional blank stare at Amy. Kiera didn't trust anyone. It was hard for her to do, and no one gave her a reason to trust again. They only gave her a reason not to.

"Why would they set me up? Why wouldn't they? They have helped you lie to all of the citizens of Mobius more than once, and they have betrayed you and your friends on more than one occasion." Kiera countered. _Everything she said was true. Why wouldn't G.U.N do this to her and lie about it with a fake scandal?_ Amy thought to herself. Amy looked at her more than confused. She had no idea how Kiera knew her friends. "How do you know my friends?" Amy asked her. _How much does this woman know?_ She thought quizzically. "I know a lot of things. I know that your friends Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat work for that lying, good for nothing agency. I also happen to know that you're dating Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy gasped in surprise and shock. "How did you know that?" Kiera breathed out in annoyance, and rolled her eyes once again. "Would you prefer me to tell you how I know about you and your friends or would you like for me to tell you why that lying and blackmailing agency set me up for murder?" Kiera rose an eyebrow at Amy with a smug smirk on her pained features. Amy sighed. "I would like to know both, but I would like to know the second one much more."

"They set me up because they wanted me gone but entirely." Kiera replied. Amy processed this but she needed more information to understand this much clearly. She had her assumptions, and she needed to know if she was correct or not. She began to question Kiera more and more. "If they wanted you dead, you would be?" Kiera nodded, and Amy processed this information once more. She needed to understand this, and why G.U.N wanted her gone and framed her for murder. "But they kept you alive for…information?" Kiera nodded once again, confirming her assumption. _She's getting there_ , Kiera thought. Amy's brows furrowed and she looked back up at Kiera. "You know something. Something that scared them, or something that powered them or something that they needed. What did – or do – you know?" Amy asked her quickly.

To her, Kiera became much more suspicious, intellectual, and mysterious. To Amy, Kiera was shadowy and cryptic. Kiera was a puzzle waiting to be solved. Amy had to solve her.

"You're smarter than you look, a little slow, but smart all the same." Kiera said with a smug smile. "Unfortunately, for you, I cannot tell you." Kiera continued. "Their agents are everywhere." Kiera added. _Could she not be so damn mysterious all the time?_ Amy thought in frustration. She was about to question Kiera once more, she wanted and needed to know what she meant by 'couldn't tell her'. She was going to ask why she couldn't tell her what she knew but was interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of her door bell.

"Hey, hun! It's Rouge and Shadow! Open up! We want to have a chat if that's okay?" _Rouge and Shadow? Have a chat? They must be here for…Kiera._ Amy thought. She glanced at Kiera. "Typical." Kiera kissed lowly. She looked at Amy. "What are you going to do?" Kiera asked her, it was the ultimate question given to her. Amy stood there frozen and in shock. She had no idea what to do or say. What am I supposed to do? Amy thought frantically.

"Hey, Rose! You in there?" Shadow called out from the other side of her front door beside Rouge.  
Amy glanced at her front door where Shadow and Rouge were, and back to Kiera.

"Whose side are you on, Amy? I thought you fought for the good of the world? Not evil. Why are you siding with the villains?" Kiera asked her harshly. What she said was pulling on her heart strings. She was stuck in between two paths. Amy always believed in helping the helpless but somehow ended up being the one that needed help. Now, the table has turned. Kiera is now stood in front of her, in one way or another, asking for help. She needed help, but helping Kiera and choosing that path meant betraying and lying to her friends and the government.

Amy's next choice would change her life from the first second she would make it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this life altering decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Three**

Amy had made her decision. She chose the path that she thought was right. "I want to help you, Kiera. I believe you." Amy spoke quietly, and smiled slightly at Kiera but she was still worried about betraying her friends for her – and they were at her front door. "Very well. You have chosen wisely. Now, take off your shoes and follow me." Kiera said in a low voice, knowing that Shadow and Rouge were still outside on the opposite side of her front door and are waiting for a response from Amy. They waited, wanting to know if she was in her house or not so they could speak or 'have a chat' with her.

Amy's eyes widened, and she looked around the room frantically and turned her gaze back to Kiera – who was waiting impatiently for her. "What?" Amy asked in total confusion. "Did I stutter? Take off your shoes, with those heels they will surely hear you. Now, quickly, hurry up. Be quiet." Kiera rolled her eyes as she explained herself in a low voice.

Amy nodded quickly, understanding. Slightly. Amy kept her nerve and began to steadily un-zip her red boots and remove them from her feet. "What now?" Amy asked quietly, she still had no clue nor any idea of what Kiera was up to. "Grab your boots, and follow me down to the basement." Kiera instructed as if it were a natural and normal request and command. Amy nodded. At this point there was no use questioning Kiera's ways and methods – as they seem to work effectively. Amy picked up her boots, and followed Kiera quietly down to the basement.

"Rose! You in there?" Amy and Kiera both heard Shadow call out from her door after a couple of knocks on the door. Amy held herself from saying she was there and she would get to the door shortly. Shadow and Rouge were her friends, she didn't like ignoring and lying to her friends. It wasn't in her nature to be a bad friend. The two of them stayed and remained in the basement, Kiera was sat on the bed as Amy was sat on a metallic table that held boxes of Christmas ornaments. Amy understood that she and Kiera were waiting for Shadow and Rouge to leave her front porch for the time being.

There was a cold silence for over ten minutes. Amy looked over at Kiera, who was sat on the old bed she used to lay her on. She was twiddling with one of the bullets in her fingers that was previously embedded inside her abdomen. "Thank you for stitching me up and taking out the bullets, you did well." Kiera commented lowly, and Amy smiled at her. "Thanks, and you're welcome." Kiera remained and stayed silent for a couple moments before speaking up again. "Your friends are gone, for now, but they'll be back." Kiera said. Amy looked at Kiera. "You mean that they will be back for you?" Amy said, and Kiera nodded. "Indeed." She replied with a sigh.

"How would they know you're here with me?" Amy asked quizzically, raising her eyebrow at Kiera. "They don't. They are just drowning out every single and possible leads they have, and that means asking you and yours friends every question." She paused. "So, they will suspect that you and your friends will be aiding and abetting a fugitive." Kiera clearly explained to Amy. _She always seems to know the answer to every question_ , Amy thought to herself. "You know a lot of about G.U.N then?" Amy asked her as she leaned her back against the wall. "Too much, but that's another story for later." Kiera replied. _Again, why is she being so cryptic? I am helping her, isn't that enough?_ Amy thought with a mental roll of her eyes.

Amy looked at her confused, once again. Kiera always confused her and made her question every single detail. Kiera made her rethink and second guess everything. Kiera was making it very hard for her, but it was necessary in Kiera's eyes. "Later?" Kiera nodded, letting out a sigh, "Yes, later." She paused. "We need to move. Well, move me. I need you to be inconspicuous and nonchalant about this." Kiera glanced at Amy. Amy was confused once again. "Nonchalant?"

Kiera rolled her eyes and looked away. "Yes. You need to blend in. Live your average and normal everyday life. Go and hang out with your friends. Go out on cute little dates with your boyfriend." Amy looks surprised. She wasn't exactly expecting to get back to normal life so soon – in the first five minutes. Amy was expecting and anticipating what she saw in blockbuster movies and television shows, and to be on the run from the government and police. She was pleasantly surprised and was not complaining about having a normal life because of this.

"What about you?" Amy questioned her softly. "I will move somewhere no one would think to look for me. A place away from any prying eyes, of course." Amy glanced down and shuffled her feet, she returned her gaze back up at Kiera. "What do you need me to do?" Kiera looked back at Amy. "You'll know what to do when the times comes. I will send you a distinctive signal and sign." Kiera told her as she closed her eyes and leant her back up against the cold stone wall of the basement. Amy looked at Kiera concerned and worried but she'll do what she asked of her. She would live her normal day to day life. She would go and hang out with her friends, and go on 'cute little' dates with Sonic. Amy told herself that she could easily do that, but she was kidding herself. It was going to be hard.

Amy was concerned, anxious, and troubled on what Kiera was up to, and why she was so secretive with her plans of – she didn't know. Amy didn't know what Kiera was up to, and she had a feeling that she didn't want to know or find out but she knew she soon will know. Amy had a gut instinct that this was going to end badly with her and Kiera versus her friends and the government. It was a terrible feeling she had, but she had to live with it now. She made her choice. Now, she wasn't so sure she made the correct and right decision. She was doubting whether she was right or not to betraying her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Four**

It was the second month that Amy was lying to her friends about not knowing about the fugitive running about. Amy hated making up lies to her friends. At the beginning Amy was sure they would figure out that she was lying through her teeth. Kiera knew that too, which is why she provided a solution to her 'lying' problem. In reality, it wasn't a bad thing that she couldn't lie, it meant she was entirely truthful and honest about anything and everything. Kiera told Amy to not think of it as 'lying' per say. She told Amy to think of it as 'acting', as if she was playing a role in a play or musical, or even on television. Kiera mentioned to her that acting is another way of lying, but in the form of a story.

Amy took what Kiera said into consideration. She had to admit, Kiera wasn't wrong. Acting is lying. Amy guessed she could see it that way, but it was going to be a challenge for her. For the first week of lying to her friends which included Shadow Rouge – who kept asking questions – was entirely and dauntingly difficult for her. Amy had to keep reminding herself why she was lying – or 'acting' – to her friends. She couldn't find herself to find the words for a reason, her mind to wander to what Kiera had planned for.

It had Amy all confused, muddled, and her mind was disordered. Her thoughts were all around her mind, jumping from one corner to another, a different question after the next. She couldn't exactly keep up with Kiera, and even herself at the moment. Amy just wanted to stay at home and wait for the supposed 'sign' or 'signal' from Kiera, but she had to maintain and live a normal day to day life. Which meant that she had to hang out with her friends, and go on dates with Sonic – which she wasn't complaining about, she loved him after all. Amy only got close to giving Kiera and everything up once or twice, as she was asked why she so quiet most of the time. She nearly screwed up so bad, but she recovered and made up another surprisingly believable lie.

Amy put her faith into not having any of her friends – especially Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic – finding out about her connection to Kiera, and how she was aiding and abetting a fugitive. It was only her second month of lying to her friends and everyone else, but it seemed longer than that. To Amy, the time seemed to slow down as she was lying through her teeth to her friends. One month felt like six. It was draining her, but she kept her happy-go-lucky spirit and self. She needed to appear as normal as possible and not as questioning and second-guessing-everything as she is now. If she showed this part of her, her friends would start asking questions and all of what happened would have gone to waste. Amy would have put an innocent person back in prison, and she hated how that sounded and looked. Amy hoped that this would be all over and soon, she also hoped that Kiera would hurry up with her plan – whatever that was – so she had no worries and could go back to her normal life with Sonic and her friends again. It was what she wanted.

Amy was sat in her house on her three-seated sofa, and watching the news for any new information. It never changed. G.U.N was still on their man hunt for Kiera. Amy was pleasantly surprised that G.U.N haven't found Kiera yet. _She must know what she is doing. It seems she knows a lot, especially about G.U.N. What doesn't she know?_ Amy thought to herself. Amy thoughts turned on what Kiera's plan with G.U.N was and when she was going to contact her for this 'plan' of hers. Amy even wondered _how_ she was going to contact her. Kiera told her she would send her signal or sign when it was time. The problem was that Amy just didn't know when or what the 'time' was. It was still all confusion and Kiera was still so confusing. There was only one thing that Amy could do: live her normal life as she always has keep that secret.

Amy got up from her sofa and exited the living room, and entered the kitchen. She calmly made herself a cup of tea and returned back to the living room. She nestled herself back into her seat on the sofa, and returned her attention to the news. Something was different to Amy. She was confused on what would have changed in the past five minutes. She glanced and looked around the room and saw nothing. She turned back to her television. Her eyes widened, as she saw three copper bullets sat in front of her television. The bullets were covered in dried blood, she had a very good idea who that blood belonged to.

"Kiera…" Amy breathed out. This must be her signal. She must be in…Amy thought to herself. "Basement." Amy said. She jumped out her blanket and off of her sofa, and headed down to the basement. She quickly padded down the basement's stairs. She stopped at the bottom as she met Kiera's gaze. She stood in the middle of the basement with her hands behind her back. Kiera looked to be back to health, and dressed in jeans and a shirt. Amy took a deep breath. "Is it…time?" She asked.

Kiera nodded. "Sadly, for you, you have to say goodbye to your normal life and friends. It is time. Are you ready for this?" Amy took another breath. _Am I really ready for this? To leave my life and friends behind? Am I ready to leave Sonic behind? I love him. Would he understand in the end? Would he still love me? Would my friends still want me to be in my life? Is this the right thing for me to do? I don't even know what the right things is anymore. Heck, I don't even know what Kiera's plan is with G.U.N, and I have certainly don't have a clue or idea who the hell she is._ Amy thought thoroughly. She needed to think this decision through, this time she had to leave her life and friends behind. _Is this even real?_ Amy thought to herself.

"What do you even have planned? What is your plan, Kiera?" Amy pushed. Kiera blinked. "I will tell you soon, as I said when we met: their agents are everything. You need to come with me. Are you still with me?" Kiera asked sternly. Amy took a breath, looked at her feet than returned her gaze back to Kiera. "Yes. I am with you. I'll go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Five**

Kiera took Amy to where she has been hiding from G.U.N for over two months. Amy found that where Kiera's hideout was a genius place to avoid and hide from G.U.N and their agents. A school. It was completely genius to use a school. G.U.N would not think of looking for a fugitive in a school full of children. Amy followed Kiera down to the boiler room of the school. It was dark, and hardly anyone came down to the boiler room. It was perfect. Amy was impressed, and pleasantly surprised but her thoughts were still locked onto her friends back home.

Amy froze when she saw multiple computer screens and keyboards, along with food and drinks wrappers along the place. The bed on the side looked hardly slept in. She wondered if Kiera even slept at all. "How do you not get caught down here?" Amy asked as she turned to Kiera as she walked to the computer screen set up. "The teachers and maintenance don't go down here anymore, there's a 'gas' leak." Kiera replied simply as her fingers tapped away at the keyboard. "There wasn't a gas leak was there, Kiera?" Amy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kiera smirked to herself. "No, not at all." She said.

"What are you doing with those computers, anyway?" Amy stepped towards Kiera, looking at what she was doing with the computers. Amy eyes widened. "You're hacking into G.U.N?" She asked in shock. "Yes, I am." Kiera said as if it was a normal day to day occasion. "Why?" Amy questioned her. "Why not?" Kiera replied. _She has some sass in her. At least I am knowing more about her._ Amy thought to herself. "Can you tell me what your plan is now?" Amy asked her, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Kiera stopped typing on the keyboard, and turned her body to Amy. "Very well. I'm shutting down G.U.N. For good." Amy took a step back, her eyes enlarged in surprise and shock. _Take down G.U.N? Isn't that impossible? G.U.N is practically the police. You cannot take down the police! Is she crazy?!_ Amy thought frantically. "You cannot take down G.U.N, Kiera! It is impossible!" Amy exclaimed. "Nothing is impossible, Amy." Kiera stood up straight. "I will take down and destroy G.U.N, and I will make them pay for killing my brothers."

Amy gasped. "They…killed your brothers?" She exhaled out. "Oh my God…" She whispered out, _that is just horrible. G.U.N killed her brothers because she knew too much about them? And blamed her for their murder? I thought G.U.N were low before, but now they're just plain evil._ Amy thought to herself in sadness, anger, and distaste. She knew now that she is definitely on Kiera's side. No matter the cost. She would help her destroy and take down G.U.N, even if it meant going up against her friends – especially Shadow and Rouge, and even Sonic. _They wouldn't understand, they don't know what G.U.N has done. This is just wrong._ Amy thought. "When do we start?" Amy asked.

Kiera smirked. "Now."

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Sonic knocked on Amy's front door, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles accompanied him. He was beginning to get concerned about Amy. She had not been answering any of his calls or texts, neither have Rouge, Knuckles, or Shadow. It was definitely not like Amy ignore them, and all her other friends. It was too weird to them, and too worrying and concerning. Sonic was worried Eggman got her again, but there would have been a ransom for her if she was. There wasn't a ransom, and there also was no response from Sonic's knock. Knuckles looked through the window beside the front door. The house was untouched, empty, and dark. That was definitely concerning. Knuckles turned to Sonic, and shook his head. "Empty, she's not in there." He said as he stepped back.

"Then we go in." Shadow said as he stepped forward, and tries to open the door. It was unlocked. "Strange…" He commented. Rouge looked in from behind Shadow as the door swung slowly open. "Looks like it hasn't been touched in forever." Rouge added as she stepped around Shadow and walked into Amy's house. She looked around and saw nothing. Only a slight small layer of dust on the cabinets and tables. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow followed her in.

"There's nothing here." Knuckles said. Rouge looked back at him, and nodded sadly. Sonic turned to them. "We haven't checked everywhere, she has a basement." Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonic. "She has a basement? How would you know that?" He said quizzically. Sonic shrugged. "I helped her move her Christmas decorations down there last Christmas." Shadow nodded, and followed Sonic down to the basement. The four of them padded down the stairs, and saw the boxes of Christmas ornaments and decorations, as Sonic said, and also an old bed frame along with an old mattress.

"What is with the bed?" Rouge cocked her eyebrow at the stainless steel bed frame. Shadow walked over to it. "Well, when she got a new bed, she moved it down here since she didn't know where to put the old one for now." Sonic explained as he shuffled his feet, and stepped toward one of the boxes that was labelled 'Christmas tree'. Shadow turned back to them, and flicked the duvet up from the old and bare mattress. "Then why is there blood on it?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge took a closer look at the dark blood stain that was on the mattress. "Jesus Christ…" Rouge muttered. "Whose is that? Is it Amy's?" Knuckles asked as his face scrounged up in distaste at the sight of the dried up crimson red blood. "I hope not…" Shadow said, and covered the sight with the old duvet. "For her sake. She could be in danger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Six**

Sonic took the bloodied sheet from Amy's stainless steel bed and the four of them went to Tails' workshop. They all figured that Tails would be able to identify whom the blood belonged to and rule Amy out as hurt or even dead – thanks to that large brain of his. Sonic didn't even want to consider the thought of Amy dying or dead by the hands of someone. His heart felt heavy and full of dread as he, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow waited for Tails to configure the identity of the person that bled out on the bed.

To Shadow and Rouge it was obvious to whom bled out there. It was Amy. It's her household, she lives alone, and it's her basement. She is the only one that could have been there and bled out on the bed sheet. Rouge hated to consider this but it was the only scenario she could think of and she didn't like it at all. Shadow didn't like it either, he saw Amy as a little sister he needed to protect and he failed. He had hope that she wasn't dead or hurt but it seemed like the only conclusion but he was still sceptical. That was the only rational and logical explanation they could go with.

Tails worked fast but thoroughly in the computer with worry on his mind. He was testing if the blood they found was or wasn't Amy's. They and he were all hoping it wasn't Amy's blood. That also brought a worry to whose it belonged to. His blue eyes raced toward the flashing the results. He read them quickly. He turned on his chair to the four of them to tell them of the results.

"The blood doesn't belong to Amy. She's okay." Tails said reassuringly with a smile.  
Sonic sighed in relief, thank God, he thought. His expression shifted from relief to confusion.

"Then whose blood is on her bed?" He questioned.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. Their blood isn't on the system." Shadow sighed in frustration. He had no idea what is happening. _Rose has disappeared. There is blood that doesn't belong to her on a bed in her basement. What the hell is going on?_ He thought. _And where the hell is she then?_ Shadow turned away and thought to himself of what to do next. His eyes widened then twirled back around to Tails.

"Could you check the blood sample against the system on G.U.N?" Shadow questioned him. Tails looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and then quickly turned back to his computer.

"That could work, but I need to get into G.U.N's system to do so." Tails said uneasy. He didn't like the thought of hacking into G.U.N's mainframe. Rouge stepped up.

"I can get you in." She said with a sly smirk.

Tails looked impressed. "Alright then." He got up, letting Rouge sit down. It only took her a few short minutes to get into G.U.N's system on Tails' computer. She got up and let Tails do his work. He sat down, and the four of them waited for the results of the identity of the blood found in Amy's basement. Tails was about to gain the identity of the blood sample but the whole system shut down.

"Um, is this supposed to happen?" Tails questioned concerned. Shadow and Rouge stepped forward and stared at the screen. Their eyes widened. Sonic and Knuckles looked confused as hell.

"What's happened?" Knuckles questioned quizzically. The screens froze and went to an erratic static state. Every computer Tails had shut down in an epic fit of corruption. Tails hastily tried everything in his power to get his computers up and running again. Tails thought it was a failsafe G.U.N had in case they were hacked into.

"Tails, can you get it back up?" Sonic said uncertain. To him, it didn't look like they were in much luck to whom the blood belonged to. It was unnerving to him, Shadow wasn't impressed with the sight either, he knew that this wasn't G.U.N's doing. It looked like someone didn't want them to know whom the blood came from. Rouge had the same thought. It was unsettling.

"I'm doing all I can, Sonic, but it doesn't look good." Tails replied to him unsure of himself. Tails was going as fast as he could to get the system back but it remained to be futile. Rouge felt as if the person behind this was much more intelligent than Tails in the art of computing – it was hard for her to think this to be true. Tails was a vastly intellectual and bright young man. _Could anyone be smarter than him at his own game?_ She thought.

Knuckles watched Tails and even he knew that he was failing to maintain the system and server. In his eyes, they would never know who the blood came from. Sonic sighed. Tails had failed to maintain the server and system for less than five minutes. "I'm sorry, I, I don't know what happened." Tails said sadly in a small voice. He felt as if he had failed them.

Sonic lay his hand on Tails' shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. You gave it all and that's more than okay. We'll find Amy, Tails, and the person that took her." Shadow looked over at him. _The person that took her?_ He thought. _He took in all the facts he knew in. There was the blood stain on the bed in the basement, the absence of Rose for two weeks. If it were a kidnap and ransom, we would have heard of a ransom call for money in return of Rose._

Kidnapping and ransom was ruled out in his mind.

 _The blood wasn't hers on the bed. Someone was bleeding out? The same person who was concealing their identity from us right then? Perhaps. If this was the same person, it wasn't anyone we know or knew. I highly doubt someone we knew could have a higher IQ than Tails._

Shadow was all focused on what the hell was happening around here. He and Rouge were assigned to catch a fugitive on the run from G.U.N more than two months ago and they still haven't caught her which infuriated him and now Amy has gone missing. _Nothing is ever simple here_ , he thought negatively. Rouge sat next to Tails, "Perhaps, I could take the sample over to G.U.N and see if we can get a match there."

Tails nodded and stood up to retrieve the sample. He carefully, with plastic gloves on, placed the sample into a sealed bag to maintain the DNA. He handed it over to Rouge. "I hope you can put a name and face to the blood, and find Amy."

Rouge took it and nodded. Shadow gave him a soft smile. "We'll find Rose, Tails. I promise you."

Shadow and Rouge left for G.U.N after that and got into Shadow's convertible. As he drove, Rouge talked to him. "Do you think she was taken?" Shadow shook his head.

"The possibility is there but I don't think so. If she was taken or kidnapped, we would have heard something from the captures by now. If she did go with someone, she did it on her own volition." Rouge nodded.

"So the blood on the bed wasn't hers, could it be the person she went with?" Rouge asked, thinking out loud on the whole situation.

"And the person who corrupted Tails' computers because of the DNA." Shadow added, nearing the G.U.N headquarters. Rouge looked at him.

"You think someone did that? Do you believe it is the same person? If they are concealing their identity, they do not want to be found or Amy found for that matter." Rouge concluded.

"I believe the person that corrupted Tails' system and servers was the same person that left that blood stain on Amy's bed in the basement. For now, we need to find out who the hell it is with Rose." Shadow said as he parked the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Seven**

Amy was pacing back and forth in the boiler room. Her mind was scattered and racing at what just happened. Kiera had hacked into the G.U.N mainframe to shut down the whole entire system when she found out someone was analysing her DNA. She quickly shut them down too. Amy knew exactly who the recipient of such genius was.

 _Tails.  
_  
Kiera knew it was one of her friends as well. It was like she expected it to be, and that she was waiting for them to strike. Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent underneath it. Amy found it hard to believe that Kiera was smarter than Tails in the tech and computing world. She knew that Kiera was intellectual in all senses of the word but not in Tails' area of expertise.  
She was pleasantly surprised by it.

"You'll be more at ease if you stop pacing around. It is like you're waiting for someone to give birth." Kiera commented while taking down G.U.N's mainframe brick by boring brick. Firstly she removed any and all traces of her every recorded in the files and the files within files, even the classified ones. Permanently.

Amy frowned at her and paused her pacing. "I apologise if my worry and panic for my friends' safety pains your annoyance scale." Kiera chuckled and shook her head. She paused her hacking and twisted her head to the left to view her.

"They're not your friends or family anymore, Amy. You left them all behind the moment you stitched me up and welcomed me into your home." Kiera smiled to herself and then went back to tearing each layer of G.U.N like an onion until she crushed its dirty, smelly core.

Amy held her breath and promised herself she wouldn't cry – especially in front of Kiera. She was right, she was always right. She left them all behind for Kiera. People she knew from her childhood. She traded them for someone she didn't even know all because of her need to help people. She wanted and needed to help Kiera.

Amy stopped her pacing and remained silent as Kiera slowly but surely tore down G.U.N. She imagined that Shadow and Rouge must be furious at what is happening to G.U.N and how they couldn't find out why. Kiera covered her tracks brilliantly. If G.U.N were to attempt to track her, the location and signal would bounce around from place to place all around the world. Amy was dumbfounded, she had no idea that was possible.

Amy could tell that Kiera was enjoying herself. She was getting what she wanted. G.U.N to pay for their sins. Amy still didn't know exactly what she wanted or what she was going to do after she got it. Her brothers were still dead and not going to come back to life – no matter how much she wanted it. Amy wondered what she was going to do with herself when G.U.N was gone and turned to dust. It was all confusing.

Amy sat down on the makeshift bed she now slept in. Sometimes during the day, she could hear the children's laughter and pitter patter of feet upstairs. She found it soothing that the innocence of kids remained untouched while down in the boiler room it was just her, Kiera and the computers. It was methodical and consistent. Everything was almost the same, day in and day out.

 _Why does she have to right about everything?_ Amy thought. _Sonic is surely going to hate me for leaving and with Kiera. That's if he finds out who Kiera was and where we are and what she is doing. Will he ever forgive me?_ Amy sighed sadly. She thought about him every day and night. Kiera knew this as well and left her to her own inner sadness. Kiera would hear her whimper in her sleep at times and murmur Sonic's name. She was saying sorry to him in her dreams. Kiera noted that all those dreams ended in tears and heartbreak and she was never in the mood to talk about emotions or boyfriends with her.

Kiera smirked deviously at the computers screens. She was having great progress but then she heard Amy's stomach rumble and yearn for food. She rolled her eyes and paused her glorious work. "You're hungry. You will need to sneak into the kitchens if you wish to satisfy your stomach." Kiera told her.

Amy looked over at Kiera and nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked softly. Kiera shook her head as a refusal to her offer. Amy nodded and stood up to fetch food for herself. Stealing food was quite easy at times as most of the catering staff would go outside for a cigarette and a chat. Amy had observed over the matter of weeks and Kiera didn't ever ask for food. Amy found that concerning. She wondered whether she ate privately as she slept but when she woke up during the night, Kiera was still on the computers. She was also worried if she slept at all as well but that worry wavered as Kiera sometimes slept during the day.

Amy left for the kitchens with a bag in hand. She stayed close to the dark halls and the usual places no person or camera had eyes on. She was in luck as the kitchen was empty. She quickly filled the bag with already made sandwiches, drinks, and small little snacks of cookies and flapjacks. When she was finished she looked out the door of the kitchen window to check that the area was clear to head down back to the basement, and back to Kiera with the food. Her eyes widened.

 _Oh shi-_

It was Shadow and Rouge talking to the principal. How the hell did they find this place so fast? Oh god. Gas leak. Amy thought and she quickly and silently moved herself back to the boiler room. Amy saw Kiera still working at the computers. Kiera noted Amy's return. "You're back quickly." She commented.

"Kiera. Shadow and Rouge are upstairs!" Amy said in a low panicky voice, dropping the bag of food on the bed. Kiera stared into the computer screen and breathed calmly. She obviously knew something Amy didn't. _Shouldn't she be freaking out?!_ Amy thought. She watched Kiera typed many buttons. Amy looked at the screens. G.U.N's main frame was shut down. With the mainframe gone, the organisation would go to shambles. They wouldn't know what to do or where to go.

Amy stood there is awe. "You...You did it." She whispered.

"The two good for nothing agents are on their way." Kiera said and she stood up. She moved Amy into the centre of the room and then picked up a baseball bat she stole from the sports equipment store room. Amy was scared and concerned now, more than she was before.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily.

Kiera smirked. "Don't worry about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Eight**

Shadow followed Rouge through into the kitchen. "Are you positive that you saw her, Rouge?" He asked her unsure as he was still configuring all the facts in his mind. He had lots of questions that need answering.

Rouge nodded, walking in a fast pace. "Of course! I'm sure it was her! Who else has pink hair and a red headband?" she said as she quickened her feet. She hurried herself down the stairs of the boiler room, following what she thought was Amy's footing. Her eyes widened as a piece of wood came flying toward her and pain flushed her. That was all Rouge remembered and she fell face first onto the cold hard ground of the boiler room.

"Rouge?!" Shadow yelled as he saw her fall. He leant down to check on her. He was then hit with the same piece of wood on the back of his head. He groaned in pain, that hit didn't take him completely down. He attempted to turn his head to see his attacker but got hit again with a larger amount of force. That knocked Shadow out cold.

"They're bleeding! You didn't have to hit then that hard!" Amy exclaimed, concerned for them both. She got up to aid them both but Kiera stopped her and handed her plastic ties.

"The only thing you're going to do is tie them up to those pipes at the back there." Kiera glanced at the back of the room and then back at Amy. Amy nodded in agreement. She was not here for Shadow and Rouge, she was here for Kiera. She took the ties and put them in her dress pocket.

"Could you get Shadow? He's too heavy for me to drag…over there." Amy said near to a whisper. Kiera nodded and grabbed a hold of Shadow upper arms from dragged him over to the pipe. Amy watched Kiera as she did that before taking Rouge's arms around dragging to the pipe beside Shadow's selected pipe.

"I'll check them for any weapons." Kiera said. Amy went to tie Shadow's hands behind the pipe, and then Rouge's. She looked up at Kiera and saw the weapons she got from Shadow and Rouge.

"44 calibre pistol and then a mini handgun, and an emerald of sorts from the Hedgehog and a mini handgun and a small knife from the Bat." Kiera mentioned and put them into a bin. She moved over to the boiler. Amy's eyes widened at that.

"Wait! Don't destroy the emerald. It holds great power of chaos." Amy said with caution. Kiera stared at her and took the emerald out of the bin and put it in her pocket as well as the mini handgun and knife which she hid in her jeans and sock. She then incinerated the rest of the weapons.

"I will need a little more chaos on my side. Your little 'friends' will wake up soon. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and do not talk to them. No matter the circumstance. They will not hear of what I am going to do." Kiera said and moved away from the boiler and went to the computers.

"I don't even know what you're doing!" Amy claimed, ever more confused that she was before.

"Exactly."

Amy nodded and sighed.

She had recognised it to be most wise to be obedient and to listen to Kiera's words. Amy had learnt that Kiera was most wise when angered or annoyed. Well, that's when she got any sort of information from her. Amy found that speaking irritated Kiera. She would watch Kiera's movements, observing her. There was nothing else to do, why not? Kiera stood with confidence, seriousness and ease. Her actions were chilling. She was unpredictable to Amy. She found that terrifying in her. That fear of Kiera grew fiercely when she had witnessed her strength when she swung that baseball bat against Rouge's head and Shadow's. Amy honestly thought she heard their skulls crack.

'I will need more chaos.' Amy thought. This shook Amy to her core. Kiera's words were eerie and made her think what the hell she was up to and if it was going to end in blood. It was either going to be G.U.N's blood or Kiera's.

"Umh, hmph." Shadow groaned waking up. Kiera heard this and stood up and walked slowly toward him. Amy watched intently. Kiera stayed silent as she kneeled down in front of Shadow but a fair distance from him. Shadow stared at her.

"You." He said in a low groan at the pain in his head.

"Me." Kiera tilted her head to the side a little and remained emotionless.

"Where is Rose?" Shadow glared at her weakly.

"Safe. Safer than she has ever been with you and your little friends." She said. It was sad for Amy to admit, but it was true. She felt safe with Kiera, safer than she had been in the past. It was scary to think that she was safe with Kiera but not with Sonic. She hated herself for feeling that way, she wanted to feel safe with Sonic and not with Kiera. But Kiera felt strong and powerful. It was the air about and around her. It just felt secure and safe – like nothing can happen to her.

Ever.

"Where is she?" He asked again, annoyed with Kiera. She stood up and moved to the right so he can view where Amy was.

"Rose! Help me and Rouge. I can stop her. She's a murderer. She'll kill you, too." Amy could feel the roll of Kiera's eyes when he said that. Amy shook her head.

"No, Shadow. I won't help you." Amy said softly and she looked at him sadly. His eyes widened at that.

"You're helping her, Rose? Helping a murderer?" Amy could feel the disappointment in his voice and eyes.

"She. Isn't. A. Murderer!" Amy exclaimed. That pushed Rouge awake, a groan was pushed out into the air.

Shadow glanced at Rouge and then back at Amy, and then to Kiera. He glared at her. "You turned her against us, haven't you?"

Kiera stared at him blankly. "I did no such thing." Rouge glared at her.

"I don't believe you!" Kiera took in a deep breath and turned away from them.

"Who says I want you to believe me?" Kiera remained silent and didn't answer their questions and exclamations.

"Ames! Help us, please! You still have a chance! We can help you get her back for what she has done to you!" Rouge pleaded to her.

Amy blinked at that. "What she has done to me? She has done nothing but keep me safe. Something you all have failed to do for years. I will not help you. I am helping Kiera. She is not a murderer." Amy stood up and walked to Kiera. Rouge sat there in pain, shock and hurt. From her head and from what Amy said.

Rouge looked at Shadow.

"I know." He said, he stared down at his lap.

 _We've lost her_ , he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Nine**

Rouge and Shadow watched Kiera's every move. They didn't trust her at all, not the way Amy did. Amy's trust in Kiera was unusual: she put her trust in Kiera but knows nothing about her. Kiera is intelligent, blunt and somehow still is mysterious and shadowy to Amy. It was too eerie. As Kiera was busy on the computers, Amy was watching the two of them closely, making sure they didn't do anything they might regret. She then realised that the two didn't know what Kiera was up to and neither did she. They came after Kiera to arrest her and find Amy. They had no idea what was happening to G.U.N thanks to Kiera. Amy then looked Kiera in question.

 _What is going to happen now? Kiera hacked and shut down the main frame. What else could she possibly get up to? What the hell is her end game? God, this is all so confusing. Why is she so confusing?_ Amy sighed in thought, she turned her head and looked down at her knees. _How did I get in this mess? I am sure Sonic hates me now, does he even know?_ She asked herself.

A lot more questions and even less answers. It was all so cryptic to Amy. Kiera is cryptic, she is secretive. Kiera is the woman in question. She is driving Amy insane with all these non-answered questions. Amy had this unexplainable desire to know what Kiera is doing, what she is planning. She didn't like the fact at how unpredictable she was. Amy felt, after all this time, she still doesn't know exactly who Kiera is.

It was just all frustrating to her.

Amy looked up as she felt movement from where Kiera was. She raised a concerned eyebrow at her in question. "What are you doing?" she asked quizzically. Kiera didn't say anything back to her. It was an eerie and creepy silence. She viewed Kiera closely as she shut down the computers and then grasping the baseball bat again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rouge exclaimed, frightened as Kiera turned to her. She began to swing the baseball bat menacingly. Rouge brought her knees up to her chest as far as she could in fear, shaking.

Kiera said nothing, she looked too calming as she swung the bat fiercely and collided brutally with Rouge's head. The force instantly sent her into an unconscious state.

"Stop it!" Shadow angrily snarled at Kiera, pulling at the ties around his wrists.

Kiera looked at him. "My apologies about your friend but it is all necessary." She winked at him and swung the bat to collide with Shadow's head and the brutal result was the same. Amy sat there in shock with her mouth a gape as she watched Kiera smash her friend's skulls in. She was frozen in her seat. _Oh my god_. Amy thought, horrified to the core.

"What the hell are you doing, Kiera?! You didn't have to do that!" Amy panicked, shaken out of her paralyzed state. Kiera sighed, and then looked over at Amy.

"Yes, I did. I needed more time. The longer they are unconscious, the longer I have to finish what I have started." She said calmly still keeping a tight grip on the stained baseball bat.

Amy was worried and scared more now than ever from Kiera. "How are you going to do that?" She questioned uneasily. Amy needed to find out how exactly she is going to finish what she had begun and what that actually was. To Amy, that was frightening. She had a feeling Kiera will go to the extreme and beyond to get what she wants. Kiera stood in pure silence and just stared at Amy in silence. She wasn't going to answer that, not now, and not ever.

"No response? Typical. You never answer any question I ask! Why don't you trust me? I have trusted you since the moment I met you!" Amy cried with a heart of her sleeve. Kiera looked at Shadow and Rouge, then at her bat, then returning her gaze at Amy. She sighed lowly.

"That, Amy, is your greatest flaw. Your trust in a lost, injured soul brought you here." Kiera said with no emotion, she stepped closer to Amy. Amy stood there, frightened, her legs and hands shaking in fear. Kiera continued in a deadly serious tone.

"Trust in me made you believe in me. Your trust made you want to help me, aid my _poor, broken soul._ " Kiera took confident, slow, eerie steps toward Amy as her fear grew by the second.  
Amy fell to the ground as darkness surrounded her.

"Trust is your greatest weakness."

 _And I am not weak._

Kiera smashed the bat into her head, taking Shadow's and Rouge's weapons with her as she left the three of them down there in the school's boiler room. Kiera ran through the school. It was way past the 'home time' period and it was easy for her find her way out of the building.

Kiera found herself in the parking lot, she had a thought of stealing a car and that is exactly what she is going to do. Her view then caught the sight of a Porsche. She rolled her eyes. _Must be the bat's vehicle._ She thought to herself distastefully. She brought out Rouge's pocket knife she stole and slashed all four of her tyres.

 _More time._

Kiera moved swiftly towards a Ford Corsa and easily opened up the driver's door. She managed to hot wire the car. She noticed the iPod dock as music started the play as she started and revved up the engine.

 _ **I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain, that's what people say, mmm-mmm, that's what people say, mmm-mmm!**_

"Humanity has gone down to the shitter." Kiera rolled her eyes as she tore the iPod from its dock and tossed onto the back seats. She shook her head and drove out of the car park.

 _It's nearly time. She will understand as soon as she figures it out – that will take some time. She will figure it out – or her two little friends will figure it out for her._ Kiera thought as she drove the Corsa down the side streets.

"It's nearly over, Benny." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Ten**

Rouge groaned hard as she woke up, the pain in the back of her head. "Bloody hell. She has a hard swing." She looked around and saw Shadow knocked out and Amy on the floor, passed out. The bitch betrayed her, she thought viciously. She tugged hard at her bounds and ties. No luck. All she could do is try to wake up Shadow or Amy.

"Shadow, wake up! Amy! Come on!" Rouge yelled at them.

Shadow's eats twitched as he slowly started to wake up. He groaned in pain. "You have to admire her right hook." He shook his head and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the room. He caught the sight of Amy's body on the floor. He thought the worst that Kiera killed her.

"Rose?!" He yelled.

"She's okay. The bitch knocked her out. She is still breathing. Her stomach is moving. She'll wake up soon." Rouge reassured him. Shadow looked at her, nodded, and then looked back at Amy.

"Rose. Wake up!" He rushed the process, pulling at his ties and binds. They were too tight to use his strength. He was more relieved when Amy started to move around and start to wake up.

She whined and groaned in pain. "She was right…it is my weakness." Shadow frowned. What did Kiera say to her? He thought.

"Rose." Amy snapped her head to him and quickly got to her feet and went to their bound hands.

"I'll get you out." Amy pulled the ties apart with difficulty. She had Shadow free and went to release Rouge. Shadow got to his feet, rubbing his wrists. Rouge got to her feet and stretched out her wings and arms.

"What was Kiera up to Amy? We need to know the damage of what she has done or going to do." Rouge looked at her seriously.

"She…She has shut down G.U.N. For good. I don't know what she is up to but I know it can't be good for you anyway." Amy said sadly. She didn't want to betray anyone in the first place but she ended up doing that exact thing.

"She…? Bloody hell. Why did you help her, Rose?" Shadow sighed and ran a hand down his face.  
"I found her bleeding out, so I helped her but then I found out that she was a fugitive from murdering those people. She knew that I know but she told me she didn't kill anyone that she was innocent. She proved a very serious point about G.U.N altering the news to make them look good and others bad very easily. She told me that G.U.N lies easily and every day which she knew I knew as well. This made me believe, I think. G.U.N have lied about dangerous things before to the public and why wouldn't they lie about her?" Amy explained. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other and then back at her.

They were sceptical still but Amy continued. "She said they framed her and set her up for her brother's murder because they wanted her gone. She knew too much. I believed her because she knew everything about me, Sonic, the both of you. It was creepy but it made me believe her even more. So I helped her because…she needed help and I wanted to. I had this need to help her clear her name." Amy finished.

"You believe that G.U.N killed her family?" Rouge asked lowly and softly. She was getting a portion of the story. She had to assume this was true because if it wasn't Kiera was a cold, heartless bitch but she wouldn't do this if she was. She hoped. Shadow's jaw clenched along with his fists. The horrible memory of witnessing Maria being shot, the person he considered his own sister. He was angry and vengeful. On that level he could connect with Kiera.

She wanted to enact her revenge on G.U.N for killing her brothers.

"She was right. Trust is my greatest weakness. I wanted to believe that she was good, and that she wanted to take down G.U.N for the right reasons." Amy sadly spoke but her eyes then widened.

"She didn't tie me up. She wanted me to let you two free. She wants us to go after her." Amy looked at Shadow and Rouge.

They both nodded. "And we will." Rouge said.

"If what you say is true, then she's heading to G.U.N HQ." Shadow said. He had a feeling she would be there.

"I'll call Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. For the muscles and brain power. I am guessing she will put up the barriers to block us from whatever she is up to." Rouge said as she exited the boiler room and headed up to the reception to use their phone.

Kiera's going to end it where it all began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails hastily made their way to the G.U.N headquarters. Tails thought it was obvious that Kiera had shut down the whole agency including the building itself. No one can go in or out but Tails believed he was smart enough to go through her firewalls. Shadow, Rouge and Amy arrived a few minutes after they did. Rouge had told them three everything that happened when they were held by Kiera and Amy's story. Amy was scared about Sonic's reaction and if he would ever forgive her for betraying them for Kiera's cause.

"Let's do this and get inside, Tails. She's up to something and it can't be good." Sonic said, avoiding any and all eye contact with Amy as possible. He wasn't angry, he was disappointed in her but they would talk after they had stopped Kiera from whatever she was doing.

Tails nodded. "On it." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. Knuckles pulled off the door's control panel for him to get to the wires. Tails attached the wires to the correct correspondents to bypass Kiera's firewall and open up this entryway at least.

"This will take several minutes. Kiera was very smart and tactical with all of this. I will have to go through every door to where ever she is to stop her." He said as he worked away on getting the front entrance to open.

"She knows more than we do. She knew we were going to come after her, and she took every precaution to delay us. Kiera is past intelligent and intellectual." Shadow said, thinking over Kiera's motives and moves through this whole thing.

"She certainly impressed you, then, huh?" Sonic smirked, teasing him. Shadow rolled his eyes, not interested in his silly games.

"I got it!" Tails exclaimed. All of them turned to look at him as the entryway opened up for them.

Sonic patted Tails' shoulder. "Nice one, man." Tails took off his machine and walked through the front entrance with them.

Rouge and Shadow looked around suspiciously. Amy saw that. "What is it?" she asked.  
"It's too quiet." Rouge said uncertain.

Sonic and Knuckles looked around and noticed the eerie feeling in the air. They then found an open entryway to the elevator. "Shad, over there." Sonic pointed to the elevator.

"Is that supposed to be open?" Tails asked.

Rouge shook her head. "No. Stay here and we'll check it out." Her and Shadow walked over to the elevator. No one was in it.

"She wants us to get in, doesn't she?" Rouge looked at Shadow and he nodded.

"Most likely." He replied. Amy walked over to them with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

Sonic looked in. "Empty. She is way too smart and paranoid. She's leaving us a trail to follow her?"

Shadow nodded. Amy then walked in the elevator. "What are you doing, Rose?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Finding Kiera. She wants us to follow her so let's follow her." Amy said simply.

Rouge sighed, she didn't want another slug to the head by her bat. "All right. Let's go." She walked and Shadow did as well.

The elevator doors closed before Sonic, Knuckles and Tails could get in. "God sake." Knuckles snarled and then looked up at the ceiling. He found the security cameras.

"She's watching us."

Sonic scowled. "Bloody hell. We don't even know what she's doing! How are they going to stop her if they don't even know what they're stopping?"

Tails looked back at the elevator. "It's going to the eighth floor. Take the stairs."

Knuckles nodded and the three of them headed for the double doors to the stairway. Knuckles and Sonic pulled at the door. "Locked."

"She's really pissing me off." Sonic growled.

Tails sighed. "We'll find a way to get up there."

The elevator stopped on the eighth floor. The three of them slowly, carefully stepped out of the elevator, looking down the hallway both ways for safety. Rouge turned to Shadow.

"The commander must be still here, he told us that he didn't want to be disturbed as he was working all night. Go find him, Shadow and get him out of here. He's in his office on the tenth floor." Shadow nodded and left to go up the stairs. To his luck this door was open. She must have slipped up and forgot this one, he thought but he knew somehow that wasn't true.

 _She was too smart._

Shadow found the door to his office easily but it was open a jar.

He opened it more and saw the commander at gunpoint by Kiera using his gun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not About Angels**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Kiera held Shadow's gun her hands, pointing it at the commander. The gun was shaking in her hands as tears of pain and anger slid down her cheeks. The commander was visibly scared of Kiera and the gun she was holding straight at him. His frantic eyes caught the sight of Shadow standing at the doorway. He was frozen at the sight that was before him. He wouldn't have thought that this was her end game.

"Take her out, Shadow! She is insane!" The commander bellowed over at him, his eyes switching from Shadow to Kiera and to the gun. Shadow couldn't do anything to take her out. She had his gun. She took all of his weapons from him and Rouge. He had to either verbally sway her from her shooting the commander or forcefully take the gun off of her.

"Insane? You know what's insane? Killing a seven year old in cold blood in front of his brothers and then killing them." Kiera snarled through her tears. The safety on the gun in her hands was off, one single movement and the commander would be dead.

"You killed my baby brothers and I am going to kill you." Kiera aimed for the commander's chest, ready to kill him at a moments notice. Shadow took a step forward toward Kiera.  
Kiera glanced at him. "One more step and I blow his chest to pieces."

Shadow stopped his feet. "Kiera, please, stop and think about this. Drop the gun. Would your brothers want this for you? What would they think?" He emotional tried to sway her away with a guilt trip. He went through this before with Maria. He knew what she was feeling.

She slowly moved the gun away from the commander and dropped the gun and kicked it over to Shadow. He picked up the gun, turned off the safety and put it away in his holster.

"Thank you, Shadow." The commander said, relaxing his tense muscles. He then spoke under his breath and his last. "Bloody kid deserved it." Kiera's eyes flashed dark. She lifted her head and stared darkly at the commander. Her ears were in tuned than he thought.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to kill you." Kiera smirked. She ran at the commander, gripping at his jacket and shirt and running into the glass window. With that forced powered by her vengeance and anger, pressured the glass to break and the two of them fell through. Shadow ran to the window to try and stop it but the timing wasn't right when he looked down the commander and Kiera were on the ground ten floors down in the ally way.

Dead.

He was more than certain.

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed and ran to the window beside him. She gasped in horror, quickly putting her hand over her mouth and tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"We have to get down there!" Amy whimpered out, crying.

Shadow stopped her. "She's dead. No one, not even her, could survive that."

 ** _We know full well there's just time_**

 ** _So is it wrong to dance this line?_**

 ** _If your heart was full of love_**

 ** _Could you give it up?_**

 ** _'Cause what about, what about angels?_** ****

Kiera opened her eyes, all she felt was pain but G.U.N was gone, and the commander was dead. She got what she wanted.

 _She is happy now, at peace with her brothers, but in her heart she knew in the end she was no angel._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
